Recognise Me?
by X-X-Random-Girl
Summary: Edward never came back for Bella so Victoria finds Bella nearly 7 months later, and changes her. What happens when Edward comes back to Forks? Will they fall in love again? Will he recognise her? All vampires! Normal pairings apart from Edward and Bella.
1. Victoria?

**Recognise**

**A/N**

**_I do not own any of these characters... I only wish I did xD_**

* * *

**Victoria?**

6 months, 3 weeks and 1 day since Edward Cullen left me, yet still it hurts to talk or think about him. It's Saturday and Charlie is staying with Billy in Ohio for some sort of baseball game all week as I'm 'unbearable to be around'. I have the house to myself which isn't really such a surprise. I always wonder what I would do if he came back, would he notice me? would he care if I was dead or alive?

_Don't be stupid Bella he's not ever coming back..._

I stare down at my English essay on... Dracula.... perfect! Dracula is completely unrealistic... and it didn't help trying to take my mind off 'him'. I put my head on my desk trying to stop the headache banging in my head. I twisted my head sideways on the desk, staring at the floor. Had that floorboard always been loose?

"Hello Bella."

I spun round on my chair to find Victoria towering over me and interrupting my thoughts;

"Err..."I replied, unsure what to say.

"Since your 'precious' Edward murdered my darling James, I've been feeling quite alone. So I have decided 'a mate for a mate' seems terribly fair" A tear rolled down my cheek... I'm not his mate, at least not any more. No one could save me now, this time I really was alone.

"I'm already dead inside all you would be doing is making it more official."

"Ahhh... He's left you." She replied, deep in thought, "You need to understand this; even though he broke _your _heart, I must break his heart too. He may not love you but he would still hate it if you joined us."

"Wait, are you saying you're going to change me?"

"I'm not saying... I'm doing." She sunk her teeth into the skin on my wrist; the pain may of been excruciating but it was nothing compared to what I had been suffering in the past 6 months. I felt her move me on to something soft, which I assumed was my bed. I lay there alone for 2 days counting the minutes. On the third day Laurent entered my room and sat talking to me.

"Victoria told me about Edward, and wanted me to give you this." He opened up my hand and placed a note in it, "I have feeling you're going to be amazing as a vampire, you'll always have us to help you get used to being a newborn for a while; you're always free though to go off on your own."

The burning inside me drifted off and with one last loud thud of my heart, it fluttered away and then... nothing; complete silence. I opened my eyes ... ready for my new life.

**E.P.O.V**

"So what do you fancy doing tonight?" Tanya asked hoping it involved making out. She forgets I can read her mind.

"Actually Alice and I were planning to go hunting..."

"Can _I _come?" She asked excited; I would usually say yes but I really needed time to talk to Alice. A new 'complication' , as she put it, had appeared in the future but she refused to say or think any more until I was alone.

"I haven't spent any time with Alice all week, I promise you can come next time" I lied and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, I guess she is your sister in a way..." Tanya walked out of my room and into her own. Within a split second Alice appeared, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my window into the forest. The forests in England aren't very big so there isn't much to feed on. I continued to follow Alice till we were deep in the forest and she sat down on a nearby tree stump.

"Their gone" she said simply with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Whats gone?" I asked her, very confused.

"My visions of Bella"

"Why were you looking for her future anyway !! I told you NOT to look for it. She shouldn't be watched over any more, she needs to live her life without any danger!" I shouted at her, I thought I had made it clear that we should stop intruding in Bella's life no matter how we all wanted to.

"I know... but I wasn't. Last week I had a sudden vision of her laying on her bed and I thought she was just asleep and my visions were playing up. But yesterday evening I thought I better just double check as I spoke to Jasper about it and it came up blank!"

"Did you check Charlie's future to see if anything happened?" I asked covering up my worry unsuccessfully. I read her mind so I too could see her vision; my heart shattered into a million more pieces. Charlie was knackered and was staring at the T.V. I concentrated on the T.V screen till it became clear enough for me the read. There was a picture of Bella on it with 'MISSING' in bright, bold, red letters underneath it.

'I told you leaving her was a bad idea. She's just generally a magnet for trouble but no...'It's what's best for Bella'." She said, imitating my voice.

"We need to get plane tickets to Forks as soon as possible. We'll move back down there and I'll try and track her scent. We will find her!" Alice grinned at me, "What?"

"Edward... you suddenly seem ....more alive; like when you fell in love with her, since then you've been... dead."

"I am dead though, and so are you" Alice hit me playfully. But then we both suddenly remembered; Tanya.


	2. Sisters

**A/N**

_Still Don't Own Any Of The Characters xD_

_I'll Try Hard To Update Often :D_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

_"We need to get plane tickets to Forks as soon as possible. We'll move back down there and I'll try and track her scent. We will find her!" Alice grinned at me, "What?"_

_"Edward... you suddenly seem ....more alive; like when you fell in love with her, since then you've been... dead."_

_"I am dead though, and so are you" Alice hit me playfully. But then we both remembered; Tanya_

**Sisters**

B.P.O.V

Everything looked so... so different and I couldn't believe it was my room even though it was exactly how I left it even with my essay still sat on my desk. I wandered round my room until I got to the doorway where I bumped into Laurent.

"I understand that you are probably feeling confused, shocked and just generally amazed, but I _really_ think you need to read that note now." He gestured to my right hand, which was still gripping the note. I sat down at my desk and started reading it:

_To my dearest Bella,_

_I know you must think that I hate you, I did, but when I bit you, you didn't scream. You have showed me that you are strong and that you have been through a much more painful time in the past months that he's been gone. I feel that we are so very much alike as we both lost someone who once meant the world to us. I would love for you to join mine and Laurent's coven and maybe someday you will become somewhat of a dear sister to me._

_Victoria...x_

She's right; we are the same.

"Laurent? Please take me to her" He smiled at me and jumped out of my window and started running off into the distance. I mimicked his movements and followed his scent until he stopped at a very familiar house, the Cullen's. I found her leaning against the stove in the kitchen, we both knew there was no need for words. I went up to and hugged her; from this moment we both knew we would be inseparable. We looked around the house, nothing had moved, even all Edwards CD's were here. I pressed play on the stereo; Clair De Lune, how ironic. I went down to their garage; his Volvo was still there. I guess that meant his family had gone to live somewhere abroad, at least I won't run into to them, which is a good thing... I think...

**E.P.O.V**

"Urgh!... We can't get a flight to forks for ages; their all booked up!" I complained to Jasper and Emmett

"What I want to know is what are you going to do about Tanya?" Emmett asked grinning his head off

_I could always knock her out and then we could all leave... if you know what I mean...-_Emmett

I growled under my breath.

"Nothing.... Yet. If Bella's alive I'm going to get her back even if it means tracking her down to the end of the universe."

"What if she is dead though?" Jasper asked carelessly.

"...Or untraceable?"

"Well then I'll have to think about it at the time if that's the case; but to me she's still alive at the moment" I said, irritated by all the questions. I felt a wave of calmness bubble though me. I glared at Jasper, and the calmness disappeared.

"Just tell us when you've booked the flights for." Emmett moaned.

"3 weeks away" I said glumly. Ideally we needed to get there today as she hadn't been reported missing yet according to Alice. Tanya didn't know about my Bella although she knew that a close friend of ours was about to go missing so we needed to fly out down to Forks.

Alice was still arguing with Rosalie about going to Forks; however we all knew that Rose felt guilty about the way she treated Bella. Knowing that soon Bella would be resting in my arms made me feel alive. Tanya was kind and I knew how much she loved me from the first time we met, especially as I could read her thoughts, but I always thought of her like a sister and no matter how hard she tries she can never make me laugh like Bella can.

I decided to go and see Carlisle in his office, to see what he had to say about going back to Forks. Esme was in there too.

"Ahh...Edward, I've got some good news for you. Irina managed to get you a ticket to forks in 2 days."

"A ticket? As in 1?"

"Yes, we'll join you in 3 weeks. Plus I think it's best you try and look for Bella alone, without any distractions..." Esme said,raising her eyebrows, I knew she meant Tanya; she was excited of the chance that Bella might come back into this family. My family weren't ecstatic about me dating Tanya. Their thoughts were the same the day we announced it:

_Have you forgotten Bella?_

It took me days to answer their question and it annoyed Alice every time I changed my answer. When I finally decided what I would say I announced that it would be the only way for me to become remotely happy; they understood. I was still in love with Isabella Marie Swan but I could never see her or talk to her again in case she was once again put in danger. Now, however, I would do anything to see her again.

**T.P.O.V** (Tanya's)

I had finally got my dream guy. He's everything I thought he would be; kind, caring, funny... Sometimes though, when I look into his eyes I see the most heart-breaking sadness but whenever I asked him about it all he says is:

"It's in the past" and then he kisses the top of my head and all my doubts just melt away. It's nice to belong to a family again even if it does mean having to repeat high school over and over again. We're moving again soon but back to a place where they have been within the past 7 months so it means we end up graduating sooner.

Recently when Edwards with me it's like I'm invisible however his eyes are more alive like he's looking forward to the future. I tried talking to Rose about it but she told me it's probably just some big surprise he's planned for me... maybe he's going to propose soon!! I know exactly what my answer would be! I hope he'd just hurry up with it though.


	3. The Volvo

**A/N**

_My friends gave me this idea._

_I don't own any of the characters... Shame :P_

**

* * *

**

Previously...

_Recently when Edwards with me it's like I'm invisible however his eyes are more alive like he's looking forward to the future. I tried talking to Rose about it but she told me it's probably just some big surprise he's planned for me... maybe he's going to propose soon!! I know exactly what my answer would be! I hope he'd just hurry up with it though..._

**The Volvo**

I had the garage and Volvo keys in one hand and I was stroking the Volvo with the other.

_Should I open it... he won't be back for a long time..._

Before I could change my mind again, I opened the garage door, then got into the driver's side. The speed was exhilarating; now I understood how the Cullen's could drive so fast without ever being in an accident. Maybe if I had more faith...

_Stupid Bella! He would have left anyway..._

Eventually I decided to go back to the Cullen's house, when I arrived Laurent had a friend with him. I approached him with caution until Laurent introduced us:

"Bella this is our friend Harry; he has a very remarkable talent."

"I'm able to tell what other vampire's talents are and you are very intriguing I must say. You seem to have many talents: shielding, changing appearances, giving vampires human qualities, reading minds and leaving messages in minds, invisibility, seeing the future and your telekinetic! Absolutely amazing, the Volturi would love to have you, you know..." Who were the Volturi? My mind drifted back to when Edward was showing me Carlisle's office. Carlisle knew them!

"I'm sorry but I would prefer staying with Victoria and Laurent at the moment although you're welcome to join us." It would be nice having someone to help me learn to use my powers.

"I think I might take that offer." Harry replied, grinning his head off; he reminded me of Emmett, he looked about the same age too. We all went inside and sat down in the living room talking animatedly about each other. My eyes drifted to the piano. I moved away from them and walked towards the piano where I sat down. As I played, my fingers danced along the keys until I had finished.

"What's that song called it sounds absolutely... amazing!" Victoria asked.

"I....I...I don't know..." I did know though. It was my lullaby that Edward wrote for me, probably just another lie though; if he didn't love me why would he write me a song?

"Anyway... Bella your father will be back soon so we might need to fake your death or we could just leave you missing and you can change your appearance."

"I don't think I can make a decision at the moment." I never thought about Charlie... he would be alone, with terrible food! Oh my God and Jake... he needs to know too.

"Bella aren't you thirsty?" Harry asked confused. That's odd... I don't at all; I thought the Cullen's said that as soon as a new born is created, they have a strong burning sensation in their throat.

"I'm not really thirsty at all. Are any of you?"

"No and I really needed to go hunting before your transformation" Laurent said

"Maybe she's shielding it." Victoria looked at me with an expression I had no name for.

"That might make sense..." I replied in a small voice. This was definitely going to be fun discovering who I am.

**E.P.O.V**

Tanya's thoughts have been really annoying me lately. All she's been doing is planning 'our' weeding, I haven't even proposed yet! Alice ran up to me trying to tell me something but she was speaking so fast I couldn't understand a word. I sat her down on my new couch, which I personally think it isn't as comfy as the one in Forks, and told her to start from the beginning:

"Your Volvo, it's been taken!" Did I just hear her right? Is that the 'huge' problem because its easily solved, it's not like we're running out of money or Volvos are hard to find.

"Is that it?"

"No silly! I think it was taken by Bella. You've got a Sat Nav in there right? You can trace it and find her... or at least get your car back..." Alice was right! The only person who knew where I put the keys to my Volvo was Bella, not even my family knew.

"Ok, and how do we trace it?"

"I have my contacts... You really need to have more faith in me, Edward!"

"Alice you're a star!" I gave her a hug. Tanya suddenly appeared on my lap, and started messing with my hair... after all that perfection!! Ruined... Alice left, suppressing laughter.

"I thought you and Rose were going to go shopping?"

"We were but then she pointed out that I should today with you as I won't see you for 3 weeks" she said looking sad. When I find her.... My thoughts were interrupted when my mobile started to ring. Wait a second... my phone only rings when my family are calling me and all my family are at home; including Carlisle which is a little unusual for him as he's usually at work. They had hidden their caller I.D.

"Hello?" There was no reply "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry." That voice sounded familiar but more... more musical. She was about to say something else when Tanya spoke:

"Just hang up on them... it's probably not important darling." The mysterious girl on the phone sounded like she was about to cry so she hung up. Alice appeared again.

"Tanya could you give us a moment alone please?" Alice asked sweetly. Reluctantly Tanya left.

"That," Alice said, pointing to my phone "was Isabella Swan."

"How do you know?" I thought she said she had lost her visions of her.

"Well... I don't...exactly. I saw her from behind." Well... it's believable...

"I thought the voice sounded familiar."

"You let her hang up on you didnt you! Why didn't you keep her talking!?" She knew why as soon as I looked at her guiltily. "Tanya" She sighed angrily. "What did she say to you?"

"Sorry." I said sadly.

"Is that all? She's probably taken your car somewhere and jumped off a cliff in the middle of nowhere all alone!" she stormed out of my room into her own where Jasper came in and calmed her down. It was my fault. She would kill herself and I can't stop her. Alice walked back in and, without looking at me, loaded up a programme on my laptop.

"Watch it!" she warned me, dumping my laptop on to my lap. I stared at the screen. It showed the exact location of my Volvo... still outside my house, wait... It's been moved. Shouldn't it be in the garage? Maybe I did after all I did leave in such a hurry that theres a small chance I forgot to lock it away. Either way, at this very moment ,Bella was still alive and maybe if I find her in time she'll be like that for a very long time.


	4. Mistakes

**A/N**

_I don't own any of the characters... apart from maybe Harry :D_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

"_Watch it!" she warned me, dumping my laptop on to my lap. I stared at the screen. It showed the exact location of my Volvo... still outside my house, wait... It's been moved. Shouldn't it be in the garage? Maybe I had left in such a hurry I forgot to lock it away. Either way, at this very moment, Bella was still alive and maybe if I find her in time she'll be like that for a very long time._

**Mistakes**

**B.P.O.V**

During my first hunt, Harry taught me how to use my shield. When I got the hang of it I shielded the scent of humans from us so Victoria and Laurent would learn to become 'vegetarian' vampires like the Cullen's were. After much thought I decided that the Volvo was now mine... well at least for the meantime, so I left a note for Edward:

_Edward,_

_Sorry about taking your car, But as you won't be back for awhile I thought I would use it. I'll bring it back someday..._

I didn't want to sign my name although he would probably be able to guess it was me from my handwriting.

"Bella, we're leaving in 20 minutes." Victoria said loud enough for me to hear. We had spent a few days at the Cullen's house but Victoria wanted to move me in at their place now. For one last time I went into Edward's room and laid down on his couch. As I laid there, staring at the hundreds of CD's he had, something caught my eye. It was the mobile Edward gave me when James was tracking me down; I took it off the shelf and phoned speed dial 1.

"Hello?" Oh no!! No, no, NO!! It was Edward. "Who is this?" I panicked.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. I was about to tell him it was me Bella and lowered my mental shield but automatically shielded myself again when I heard someone talking in the background.

"Just hang up on them... It's probably not important darling." The voice was female but what upset me the most was the way she called him _'darling'._I hung up, wishing I had never picked up the mobile in the first place.I began to cry, he had already found someone. Victoria sat down next to me;

"Look at it this way... the sooner we leave this house the easier it'll be. Plus, at least you've mastered the 'human qualities' talent." I laughed. It's weird to think that this time last week I hated Victoria yet now she's a sister to me. I grabbed one of the photos of me and Edward from the shelf and tore it in half. Leaving the half with him on it, on his couch. My half was screwed up. Victoria put her hand around my back and I chucked my picture in his bin as we were leaving.

Laurent led the way and the rest of us followed apart from Victoria who was bringing the Volvo to the house later on and was shopping for some clothes for me to wear. As we were speeding through the forest Harry grinned at me and said:

"Being a vampire suits you!" I grinned back.

"Thanks." Laurent stopped at a little cottage near the edge of a waterfall about 5 miles from the Cullen's house.

_A new life Bella...forget about them..._

...I had to keep reminding myself over and over again. Now that I've said sorry I think that I might be alright. Not complete. Just... more me. Charlie was coming home tomorrow and Jake was meant to be coming round; I haven't a clue what I'm going to do. I didn't want to hurt them. Maybe if I was just kept missing for a while then they could at least live in hope...

**E.P.O.V**

Alice hugged me and handed me something.

"It's portable so you can still trace her while you're on the plane." I had been panicking and complaining about the Sat Nav ever since Alice had handed me the laptop, which was tracing my Volvo and, hopefully, Bella too, as laptops weren't allowed to be switched on whilst the plane was flying.

"Thanks Alice, I'm going to bring your sister home I promise." I said, hoping that I could keep my promise.

"Just remember that when you find her she might not be able to forgive you straight away. Even if you can't bring her physically into our family, she'll always be part of our family." Alice replied with deep meaning.

Tanya pushed her way through my family to say goodbye.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks and 5 days exactly... I love you." She kissed me deeply on the lips until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Sorry to spoil the moment and everything but you've got a plane to catch."

I boarded the plane knowing that when I saw my family again I would be a different person completely. I held the tracker in my hand glancing at it often. 6 hours into the journey I glanced at the tracker. My Volvo was moving. My eyes stared at it with worry; what if I was too late now?

_She promised not to do anything stupid..._

Who was I kidding? She loved me and I fed her the blackest kind of blasphemy by saying I didn't love her, so why should she have to keep this promise? The next 6 hours didn't go any faster, I studied where the Volvo was to pass the time and came to a conclusion that it was next to the waterfall that wasn't far from our house. When the plane finally landed I walked as fast as humanely possible through customs. Once I was out of the airport I ran home;

_Home is where the heart is..._

I understood that now, she had my heart and always will so therefore my home is where ever she is. When I arrived at our house I picked up a new scent, it was slightly familiar. But not Bella's I knew that for sure. I went into my room and saw the picture of me and Bella torn in 2; one half on my couch, the other scrunched up in the bin. I couldn't find her scent anywhere. I checked the garage for any signs of her. No scent. There was a note in the place of my Volvo. It was definitely written in Bella's handwriting though. Alice was right about her taking my Volvo after all.

I decided to hunt first before I looked for her as I knew her scent would make me thirst for her blood. I checked the tracker again whilst hunting. No change. I didn't know how to feel as it means she isn't far from me, which is good, but on the other hand it meant she might have parked it there and jumped of the cliff into the waterfall...and...and..died! I began to run towards the waterfall as fast as I could. **I will find her!**


	5. White Lies

**A/N**

_I only own Harry :) Nothing else :P_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

_I decided to hunt first before I looked for her as I knew her scent would make me thirst for her blood. I checked the tracker again whilst hunting. No change. I didn't know how to feel as it means she isn't far from me but on the other hand it meant she might have parked it there and jumped of the cliff into the waterfall. I began to run towards the waterfall. I will find her!_

**White Lies**

**B.P.O.V**

"Bella, Keep trying!" Harry encouraged me. He was trying to make me change my appearance but no matter how hard I tried or how many different strategies I tried it wouldn't work.

"I CAN'T!!" I shouted at him. At this very moment I just wanted to rip his head off.

"I'm back!" Victoria called to us "Bella try some of these clothes on." She started throwing clothes at me whilst telling me what to wear with what. "By the way the Volvo is outside" I grinned, dropped all the clothes and left in a quick escape. The keys were left on top of it; a voice inside me was telling me I shouldn't take his car as it felt as though it was putting me in danger but what danger could there possibly from taking a car he won't be using for a few decades? I sensed Harry behind me.

"A broken heart for a car seems a bit fairer than nothing at all and a broken heart" I spun around to find him a bit closer than expected. "Don't think Victoria coming home with clothes for you and the Volvo being here is an excuse for you to stop trying to learn to use one of your powers." I stuck my tongue out at him like a 5 year old. Harry and I had grown quite close since his arrival; it was like he was the only one who could understand me completely, perhaps it was because he knew how to teach me to use my powers.

"Can't we have a break?" I asked, looking into his eyes until he gave in.

"Fine... But I'm doing anything you do; you're not going out of my sight until you learn to use _**all**_ your powers." I groaned.

_Better make the best of this break, who knows when I'll get another one..._

I thought to myself with a grin on my face.

"We could explore the forest? I don't know it that well and neither do you as you're not from around here so...."

"Good plan" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me deep into the forest. We raced each other to the top of trees, played truth or dare and played 20 questions for hours along with many other games. We felt like we were both toddlers again; doing stupid things but with no need for an explanation. When we finally decided to go home Victoria was waiting for us like an angry mother.

"And where exactly have you 2 been?" We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Victoria acting like a mother was just... just... weird! "What's so funny?" she asked confused. This only made us laugh even harder. She walked back into the house incredibly annoyed. When we had both finally stopped laughing we stumbled into the living room and collapsed into the sofa. Laurent was sitting in the arm chair studying a book about 13th century as he was training to become an archaeologist.

"You 2 have been out for nearly 7 hours!" Laurent said without taking his eyes off the book. We were both shocked... it only felt like 2 maybe 3 hours maximum.

"Come on... time for more training I think!" Harry said grinning from ear to ear when he heard me groan. No one could me out of training again today as Victoria was busy planning how I was going to leave my old life behind because Charlie was coming home today later in the afternoon. I looked at the time; 1pm. I followed Harry outside near the waterfall.

"I can't do it... Your talent must be wrong!!!" He looked insulted but in a joking, friendly way.

"I'm never wrong." He replied confidently... Then his face went blank, "There's another vampire nearby... I can smell him."

"Me too." The scent smelled familiar yet much, much stronger. It all became clear when I saw his face. Suddenly I panicked and put all the strength and power I had into every single cell in my body.

"I told you so!" Harry said pointing at me; he was right. My image had completely changed... I couldn't see my face as I had no mirror on me but I could tell I had changed as my hair was curly and ... and... Blonde! He was to close for me to tell Harry out loud so I tried to read Harry's mind and place a message in it.

_Call me Izzy. Call me Izzy. Call me Izzy..._

I repeated hoping he would get the message. I hadn't learnt to use that talent yet but there was no better time than now.

_Ok._

It worked! Just in time too. He approached us.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry and this is Izzy... Victoria is out at the moment and Laurent is inside." Edward stared at me curiously. I wanted to shout at him:

_Yes, that's right I'm the girl whose heart you crushed into a million pieces!_

But I had my shield over me and Harry. I had waited for this day for just over 7 months now but still I couldn't say I didn't love him.

"I see that my Volvo is here..." Edward said his eyes narrowing at me, wanting me to suddenly burst out and say something.

"A friend of mine left it here for a bit." I knew how much Harry hated lying and what he had just said was true; I am his friend and I did leave it here.

"What is your friends name exactly?" He asked nearly forcing it out of me.

"She doesn't want us to say." Harry said.... again he wasn't lying...it might of been a tiny white lie...

"Ok. Fine. Where did she go?" Edward was clearly irritated by his answers so now he directed this question to me.

"Somewhere safe." I replied, panicking that my voice hadn't changed along with the process. I was somewhere safe though so at least I wasn't lying. "She'll come back soon." Oh my God...Why on earth would I say that!

"I guess I'll wait then." He looked at me exactly as he had done when I started Forks High school; trying to figure out what I was and why I was there.

"Are you here alone?" I asked. I needed more information.

"Yes. But in 2 weeks and 4 days my family will be joining me." Family? Does that include that mysterious girl I heard onthe phone? I sensed Victoria coming home from Charlie's. I quickly channelled all my energy into her hoping that I could change her appearance too. She was getting closer but I couldn't be sure it worked. I crossed my fingers and wished.... tightly...


	6. Frustration and Confusion

**A/N**

_I only own a chest of draws and a bed nothing else :P_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

_I sensed Victoria coming home from my old home. I quickly channelled my energy into her hoping that I could change her appearance too. She was getting closer but I couldn't be sure it worked. I crossed my fingers and wished.... tightly..._

**Frustration and Confusion**

**E.P.O.V**

As I came out of the trees towards the waterfall I thought I saw Bella for a split second but then I realised the vampire I saw had blonde hair and the features on her face were smaller. She was standing next to another vampire. I tried to read their thoughts but I heard nothing. I saw something silver near a little cottage by the waterfall... My Volvo! So where's Bella....? I approached them and introduced myself:

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." I held out my hand for the male to shake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry and this is Izzy... Victoria is out at the moment and Laurent is inside." I stared at Izzy her eyes were violet. There was something familiar about her but I had never met her in my life.

"I see that my Volvo is here..." I said, my eyes narrowed at Izzy...I had a feeling she had something to do with it.

"A friend of mine left it here for a bit." Harry said. He was telling the truth as far as I could tell. But how could he know Bella?

"What is your friend's name exactly?" _Please be Bella, Please be Bella...._

"She doesn't want us to say." Harry said.... again he wasn't lying as far as I could tell.

"Ok. Fine. Where did she go?" I was irritated by Harry's answers so now I directed this question to Izzy.

"Somewhere safe." She replied, I could have sworn it was the same voice on the phone

"She'll come back soon." I hope so...

"I guess I'll wait then." I looked at Izzy trying to figure out why I couldn't read her mind or Harry's.

"Are you here alone?" She asked curiously

"Yes. But in 2 weeks and 4 days my family will be joining me." Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett will help me get information out of them, until then I'll just have to wait...

**B.P.O.V**

It worked. Victoria instantly joined my side as soon as she saw who was standing with me and Harry. She now had stunning black hair and her features on her face had become, somehow, softer. Rosalie had competition.

_Call me Izzy._

She nodded at me and linked arms with me to let me know she was there to protect me. She held out her other hand:

"Hello, I'm Victoria."

"I'm Edward. I see your all 'vegetarians'." Harry and Vicky both looked at me unsure what to say.

"Err... Yes. Harry, Victoria and Laurent used to drink human blood but when they changed me I was able to shield their scent from us so we're never tempted..." The end of my sentence drifted off as I was slightly afraid of him.

"Interesting. So that must be why I can't read any of your minds. I must say it has been frustrating me." He laughed lightly.

"Well I should get going...I need to enrol at Forks High school so I can start tomorrow. I've been pretty bored around here." I was about to leave when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I need to enrol too while I'm waiting for my Volvo stealer to come back." We all laughed and I agreed that he could come as it would mean I could interrogate him about how Alice was and Jasper and... Well all the Cullen's.

"How long have you been a vampire for then?" He asked. I knew that deep inside him he knew I was Bella.

"A little over a week." I replied, proud of myself. We stopped at the High school's front gate. He opened it and gestured for me to go in first. He then grabbed my shoulders, twisted me to face him and looked intensely into my eyes.

"Please just tell me where Bella is. It's killing me not knowing where she is." By this point we were in the middle of the bench area outside. He actually looked sad and like he cared. By why did he tell me he didn't love me anymore?

"I'm sorry... she loved you and maybe she still does but you destroyed her. She changed once you left. Victoria found her hating life so she helped her. They brought her back to life. All you need to know is that she's happy now and safe." He looked like I had just stuck 100 pins in him.

"But how do you know Bella then?" I couldn't answer.

"We better go inside and enrol now before they kick us of campus" I forced a laugh. We walked in and the receptionist greeted us.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Sw...Solter. I wish to enrol." I looked at Edward in the corner of my eye. He looked confused, frustrated and as if I had given him the greatest present ever but then took it back. Once I was done I decided to wait for Edward to make it seem I wasn't hiding anything.

"You never answered my question." Edward said. He wasn't going to stop pestering me until I had given and answer.

"I can read minds so I saw what they saw and heard what they heard." Edward grinned at me.

_Finally I can have a conversation with someone in my head.-Edward_

_Exactly what I was thinking!-Isabella_

We both burst out laughing, stumbling through the gate. He suddenly surprised me by saying:

"You should come round mine for a bit... it's a bit empty without the rest of my family." I had the perfect answer for this.

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" I scanned his mind and studied his face. His face dropped and suddenly remembered:

_Tanya....-Edward_

So that's what the girl in the background was called. He looked deep in thought but I decided not to invade his thoughts anymore as I had the information I needed for the time being

"It's not working out with her. My heart belongs to Bella."

"And her's would probably belong to you if you hadn't crushed it and destroyed it." I said angrily. "If you loved her then shouldn't you have not dated Tanya at all? Even if you did hurt her as much as possible, you still shouldn't of dated someone else! You fed her an amazing new life, made her fall in love for the first time and made her happy. Then one afternoon you took her into the forest and chucked her away like garbage!" I ran off feeling the angriest I had ever been. I heard him call after me. I thought he wouldn't catch up to me but he would always be faster than me; and stronger.

"Izzy!! Izzy!!..." He wrestled me to the ground. "You're not going anywhere until you hear my point of view. My brother Jasper tried to kill her, not on purpose though. I then realised that I could never live with myself if she...she... died. I wasn't prepared to make her like us either so I decided the only way I could keep her safe was by leaving; a clean break. I thought it would be easy. But she wouldn't let me go so easily so I told her a lie and she believed it. It hurt me so much knowing that she was going to grow old with someone like Mike Newton but I needed to let that happen. I couldn't be around my family for ages as I made them miserable by moping around. I stayed with the Denali coven and I knew Tanya loved me. I was so broken up about Bella that I was thankful for Tanya as she helped take my mind of her. Soon we started dating but then about 4 days ago my sister Alice had a vision of the future of Bella going missing; if it was possible to die twice then that is what would of happened to me. I came here to find her... but I'm not sure if I'm too late."

After his long explanation I felt my anger disappear slightly. Not completely though.

"That is no excuse for what you did to her though." I said seriously.

"I know. I just wish I knew where she was...I can't find her scent anywhere."

"Maybe you do know where she is deep inside. You just need to search for the truth in your heart."


	7. Mood Swings

**A/N**

_I dont own any of the characters... still :P _

_Might not be able to update this weekend but I will on Monday for sure._

_Keep on reading :D_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

"_I know. I just wish I knew where she was...I can't find her scent anywhere."_

"_Maybe you do know where she is deep inside. You just need to search for the truth in your heart."_

**Mood Swings**

**E.P.O.V**

We were walking through the forest that led to both our homes. We stopped and sat on the ground.

"How can I though when she has it!" Izzy looked at me as if I was missing the 'bigger picture'. "Please just tell me where she is." I begged her. Her violet eyes looked sad and a tear rolled down her cheek. Wait how can she cry? She's a vampire...

"I'm able to give others and myself human abilities." She said, reading my mind. "I promise you no harm will come to Bella; she's being looked after by 2 close friends of mine and she's never been happier." At least she's safe... something about Izzy was a bit...off.

"Why do you shield your scent?" She didn't need to. Unless... "Are you hiding from someone or something?" She nodded her head.

"Can we change the subject?" She asked; it was obviously a sensitive subject.

"Fine. Do you have any more talents that I don't know about?" I joked

"Actually yes" I did not expect that. "I'm also telekinetic, I can turn invisible and I can see the future although I haven't learnt to use any of these yet. I can change my appearance as well which is probably why my eyes are violet!" She grinned at me and completely dazzled me.

_I love Bella, I love Bella...._

She smirked at a joke that I didn't know about.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." She was obviously lying but I decided to let it go. Suddenly she didn't seem so happy. Her face went serious. "She's not coming back... I'm...I'm...Sorry...It would hurt her too much." My heart dropped in my chest. My Bella isn't coming back.

"I WILL find her Izzy!"

"Why... do you want to break her heart again?" Izzy jumped up angrily and stood there assessing me. Her mood swings were really starting to irritate me.

"I still love her and I know she still loves me as well. I just need to apologise and earn her trust back again." She looked as if she had understood me.

"I'll see what I can do." I jumped up and hugged her as tight as I could. "Urmm your killing me again..." I released her and we both laughed as we walked towards my house.

"Fancy coming in for a while?" She could tell I really wanted her to.

"It's not like I have a choice" We walked in and I offered her a tour but she refused yet somehow she knew her way around my house very well. She found the note Bella had left which I left on the coffee table in the living room. She knew more than she was saying I knew that for sure. She saw my piano and walked towards it and I followed. We sat down by it. She dropped the note on top of the piano.

"Do you play?" I asked. She nodded her head again. She had gone all shy again. I gestured for her to start playing. Her fingers danced along the keys playing a song she had composed. It was amazing and happy. But then the song changed and it was obvious that once someone had hurt her emotionally as the song showed the pain. She finished and I was still sat there staring at the keys like an idiot. I swallowed loudly.

"Umm...Wow!" She smiled and then gestured for me to play something. I began to play Bella's lullaby. She then started to play her song with it. It fitted perfectly as if she designed it for this song but she couldn't have possibly known. We finished at exactly the same time. She smiled at me but... for that moment I thought she was Bella...My Bella... My phone began to ring and distracted my mind.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" It was Tanya.

"What's wrong?" She had to phone me now of all times.

"I'm in Forks" Oh my God No!! "Esme tried to stop me but I had to see you. I just enrolled at Forks High School as I picked up your scent there. I'm on my way to the house now. Ill be there in about 5 minutes." Izzy knew. Her face dropped.

"I guess I'll see you soon then. Bye." I hung up on her. Izzy started playing a new piece of music. It was so sad...and...And lonely somehow. When she had finished a tear rolled down her cheek on to the piano. She stuffed her hand into a pocket in her dreams and pulled out my Volvo keys. She then took my hand and put my keys in it while curling my fingers up around them. The sadness in her face was killing me inside.

"What happened to you in the past?" She never speaks about what happened to her.

"Someone hurt me... a lot..." She looked so vulnerable. Something about the look on her face made me think that this would be the last time I would see her. Is it possible to have 2 true loves? I think I was falling in love with Izzy. I searched my mind for any answers I needed in case my instincts were right.

"You said you could change your appearance. Is this your real appearance?"

"No." She answered softly. I had to read her body language as I couldn't read her mind. She looked like she had made her mind up about something important.

"Then what is?"


	8. Pressure

_**A/N**_

_Disclaimer: I only own Harry!!_

_Sorry for the delay of this chapter... My computer kind of crashed...._

_Enjoy =P_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

"_No." She answered softly. I had to read her body language as I couldn't read her mind. She looked like she had made her mind up about something important._

"_Then what is?"_

**Pressure**

**B.P.O.V**

Tanya bounced in through the door way until she noticed me she froze and glanced to Edward. Edward was still staring at me as if he was trying to break my shield or make me change my appearance. I stood up and walked over to Tanya glad for the interruption;

"Hello I'm Izzy. You must be Tanya." I smiled at her politely but I really just wanted to jump on her and rip her head off.

"Urmm Hi. Eddie!!" Tanya said running towards him with her arms open for him to hug her. He hugged her without taking his eyes off me. '_Eddie?' _I mouthed to him. He grimaced; mouthing '_Save me_' I smirked at him.

"Well you two need to catch up. Edward see you tomorrow at school?"

"I'll pick you up." I smiled the best I could and left quickly. Victoria was waiting for me at home on the sofa; I sat down on the sofa next to her, put my head on her shoulder and began to cry. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't cry; I would hate to carry the pain he caused around with me...I mean crying doesn't get rid of it...it just hides it for a while.

"He's an idiot Bella." I lifted my head up and smiled weakly in response. "Anyway, back to these clothes!" Alice would love Victoria if she could forgive her for tracking me with James.

_Stupid Bella! She probably doesn't even remember you..._

I cleared my mind so I could stop myself from crying again. Victoria began to throw clothes at me to try on; I groaned but I wasn't as resistant as I was before as I was glad to be distracted. I went to my room to try the clothes on and saw my face in the mirror for the first time since I changed my appearance. I looked....amazing! Luckily for me I could always change my appearance if I didn't like it. Harry came into my room just as I tried on a long crimson dress;

"W-W-Wow!" I looked in the mirror to see his face. He was just as shocked as I was.

"I don't know when I would ever wear it though." He was still staring at me. "You can stop staring at me now." I grinned at him.

"Oh...right... sorry. Anyway I came up here to see if you wanted to go hunting in minute." He was still staring at me but in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah sure." He left my room reluctantly so I changed quickly into jeans and a t-shirt. Harry was waiting outside the house for me. He looked at me, quickly, and then we both began to run off into the forest to hunt.

******************************************************************************

I looked at my clock; 8:00. Forks high school started in half an hour. Victoria had told me exactly what to wear and how to wear right down to a single hair on my head. She dressed me in a white crinkled v-neck blouse with a belt and jeans. I have to admit she did know quite a lot about fashion.

_Bella Edwards here...alone..._ –_Victoria_

She thought directly aimed at me. I took one deep breath and went outside. Edward was leaning against his silver Volvo; god-like as ever. I headed towards the Volvo and he opened the door for me.

"Where's Tanya?" Shouldn't she be here after all she is his girlfriend?

"Her friend Irina came to stay so she's spending the day with her."

"Oh..." Well what else can I say? It was raining... no surprise there then.

"We never finished our conversation yesterday." He said looking right at me.

"Maybe it's for the best." It was... wasn't it? Even if he is in love with Tanya... we could still be friends and maybe if he found out I was Bella he would run off again. By this time he had parked his Volvo by the school. We both entered the main reception.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The woman had viciously curly hair.

"Umm I'm Isabella Solter." This reminded me a lot of my first day.

"Oh yes! Here's your schedule...and you need to get your teachers to sign this and put it in the basket at the end of the day."

"Thank you." I decided to wait for Edward too, well not so much as decided as he glared at me in way that meant don't go anywhere. We compared timetables; (Bella's is underlined Edward's is in Italics.)

_Maths _English

_Spanish _P.E

_P.E _Spanish

_English _Maths

_Science _Science

Oh no... I'm sharing science with Edward; Again!

"I'll save you a seat at Lunch." He was grinning like mad as he walked off towards maths. Eric and Mike introduced themselves to me; yet again like the first day. Lauren had already began re-hating me by the time Spanish had finished. As I walked out of the classroom Edward was already waiting for me.

"It occurred to me you might of run away from me before I had gotten some answers from you." He really could irritate me sometimes. We had gotten our lunches/props and sat down at the usual Cullen table.

"What do you want to know?" I asked hoping he had forgotten about changing appearances.

"Well what you really look like...." Maybe not then, "Your past- and how come in your eyes all I can see is pain- and finally... How do we plan to get Bella back?"

"First of all there's no 'we' in getting Bella back. I know she's perfectly safe. Secondly; I don't like talking about my past and finally I can't show you what I look like right here as there are loads of people watching us." He didn't like my reply at all. I could sense him about to go on a rant about what I had just said:

"There may be no 'we' getting Bella back but I'm still going to need your help even if I have to force you. You should start talking about your past as it will help you move on or reduce the pain you feel. I know you can't show me what you look like right here right now but you can after school in a secret meadow I like to go to. You will show me. To be honest I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it." He looked proud of himself.

"Well then... Why are you making a big deal out of it?" I would like to see him answer that.

"Because you're my friend in some twisted way." Darn it! He was so smug by now it took me everything I had not to leap over the table and rip his head off. Maths went incredibly quickly... too quickly in fact. I walked into Biology and I was seated next to Edward where we both used to sit, what seemed like, a long time ago. He started a conversation in our minds in the last 5 minutes of the day.

_Hand me your slip and I'll post it in with mine at the end of the day.-Edward_

I slid my slip over to him.

_Can't you just drop the subject of what I really look like? –Bella_

_Nope- Edward_

I stared at the clock, watching each second go by. I then knew that soon he would find out I was Bella but at least this way I had slight control over it. The bell rang. Edward zoomed out of the classroom before I had even packed my bag. He was waiting for me outside of the gates; he began to run towards the meadow where we had had our first kiss and now where he would discover my identity.


	9. Pain

**A/N**

_Sorry for not updating for a bit. i had exams and my cat died =[_

_Still don't own twilight._

_Enjoy =D_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

_He was waiting for me outside of the gates; he began to run towards the meadow where we had had our first kiss and now where he would discover my identity._

**Pain**

**BPOV**

The meadow was more beautiful than I imagined. The rain from this morning had cleared so for once it was sunny; and the first time I had seen my skin sparkle like millions of diamonds. It felt... unbelievable. I sat down and crossed my legs so I could watch everything around me. I felt him become impatient. I sighed.

"Can't we... talk a bit first?" I wanted to stall him so I was calm when I did show him my real appearance I could think about what would happen next. I thought about giving him another fake appearance but he would know as my eyes would change into my human eyes.

"Sure." He smiled his signature crooked smile.

"How long have you and Tanya been together?" His face went blank.

"4 months." He looked at the ground ashamed of himself.

"Do you love her?" Edward then looked directly into my eyes. He was sad.

"As a sister. That's as much as she'll ever be for me. I'm grateful for her for helping me stand on my own 2 feet again when I was in a lot of pain from leaving Bella." He owed her that would mean he probably wouldn't leave her if I did come back as Bella.

"So...you love Bella _and _Tanya..."

"No. Just Bella."

"But you said....." I didn't finish off my sentence because a low growl came from Edward. "Okay. Fine." I stood up and began to leave before he stood in my way. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry! Look please just come and sit back down. I'll behave." He grinned at me.

"Nope." It didn't matter that I was a vampire he was still much stronger than me; he picked me up as if I was a piece of paper and forced me to sit back down.

"Come on Izzy! Look I promise once you show me what you really look like Ill stop bugging you and I'll leave you alone if you really want that."

"Why make this such a big deal. It won't make a difference!" It will make a difference... a big one.

"Why are you making a big deal about it then? I might be able to help protect you if you're honest with me. All I want to do is help." It's you I need protecting from. I took a deep breath. No time like the present.

"Turn around. Please. It'll be easier if you didn't look." I concentrated all my energy into every cell in my body I felt my hair change back into my brown mousy colour after one bright flash of light. That was new but at least I was me again. "Don't look yet. " Was this a good idea? I had 3 ideas of what I could do:

Stay and just wait and see what happens

Run to the safe house Victoria had got for me

Keep running away. Forever.

I took in another deep breathe.

"You can look now." I shut my eyes; afraid of what would happen next.

**EPOV**

Izzy was driving me crazy. I loved her. I loved Bella. But I was seeing Tanya. Running to my meadow for the first time since I came there with Bella had brought back a lot of memories. We stopped. She was amazed yet familiar with it. She sat down whilst I leant against a nearby tre; I started to fidget in the silence. She sighed:

"Can't we... talk a bit first?" I couldn't tell if she wanted to stall me discovering her identity or she just generally wanted to find out more about me.

"Sure." I smiled a crooked smile.

"How long have you and Tanya been together?" She was going to interrogate me again about my relationship even though I had made it clear I felt she was more than a sister to me.

"4 months." I looked at the ground ashamed of myself.

"Do you love her?" I then looked directly into her eyes. I don't love her. I love Izzy. I love my Bella.

"As a sister. That's as much as she'll ever be for me. I'm grateful for her for helping me stand on my own 2 feet again when I was in a lot of pain from leaving Bella

"So...you love Bella _and _Tanya..."

"No. Just Bella."

"But you said....." A low growl came from me and cut her sentence short. "Okay. Fine." she stood up and began to leave. I can't let her leave me. It would hurt me as much as when I left Bella. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry! Look please just come and sit back down. I'll behave." I grinned at her to reassure her.

"Nope." I was stronger than her by far so I picked her up and carried her as she protested

"Come on Izzy! Look I promise once you show me what you really look like Ill stop bugging you and I'll leave you alone if you really want that." The thought of never talking to her or seeing her made me wince.

"Why make this such a big deal. It won't make a difference!" It will make a difference... a big one.

"Why are you making a big deal about it then? I might be able to help protect you if you're honest with me. All I want to do is help." She looked at me defeated. I really wanted to protect her from the world. A voice in my mind was telling me I shouldn't love her but my heart knew better.

"Turn around. Please. It'll be easier if you didn't look." I shut my eyes and walked away a little bit to give her more space. I felt an almost blinding light and power behind I was about to turn around but she beat me to it. "Don't look yet. " I heard her nearly hyperventilating with nerves behind me.

"You can look now."


	10. Authors Note! :D

**A/N**

Hey Guys!

Over a year since I last updated... Oh dear...

Sorry about that...

Well I after some demand, I am continuing!

Although it may take a while for me to write the next chapter and it may not be that good as I have to get into the swing of it again.

Anyone with any ideas please feel free to email me or just comment with the idea in it (:

Have a good summer! 8D

xoxox


End file.
